


Transfixiation

by Karithea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Person: Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karithea/pseuds/Karithea
Summary: With most things, I am like Midas in the sense that everything I touch turns to gold. But I am not charitable.





	1. Extermination

Her eyes didn’t remind me of anything. Her face never portrayed a dream unto human flesh, nor did she turn heads as she walked into a room. She was not attractive in any profound way, and to the naked eye, she was mediocre in every sense of the word. Nonetheless, while I am typically inclined to reserve such judgements, I can say with certainty that she was beautiful.  
  
And I destroyed her.  
  
That’s not to say that destruction was not my very intention. No, quite the contrary. You see, as soon as her eyes met my own, I felt an overpowering need to extinguish the flame that flickered brightly beneath them. I wanted to crumble her to ash and watch as my exertion charred the core of her very being. However, now that I’ve succeeded? I’m just not sure how to feel.

It’s not a sentiment I am most familiar with.

Pity and regret are not words that mean much to me. Mostly they fall flat on deaf ears, with no real connotation beneath each syllable. But I wouldn’t call this pity, nor would I call it regret. In fact, I haven’t the slightest idea what to call such an emotion. I have scoured every definition throughout several different languages, and I still have yet to find proper diction.  
  
Failure. Unlike the others, this word reverberates with me. And before now, it’s not one I would associate with someone of my stature.

“I love you.”

I watched as the words tumbled past her lips and a reddened flush crept up her neck, and I smiled. Those three words, they’re always the climactic stage of my addiction. I’ve heard them in various forms, in numerous tongues, tones, and scenarios. I’ve watched them ripped from a woman’s throat in the heat of passion, I’ve witnessed them mumbled through tear-streaked faces; I’ve compiled the mental imagery of each and every time they were ever uttered my way.

But through all of the faces passing, she stood out the most. But why?

I haven’t the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing around with Tom's character a bit, I know it's not long. I might expand it, who knows. Thanks for reading.  
> \- Kari


	2. Diseased

She’s doing it again.

Somehow that blasted girl has crept into my mind like a blackened infection. I can feel her presence spider its way into my brain with sharpened claws, ripping away at the very essential part of my existence. I can feel her bloodied grip wrap around my soul, besmirching it to a darkened charcoal.

I don’t even believe in such vacuous things.

She’s not even thriving and yet she haunts me.

My dreams are filled with broken imageries of her extermination. The small quiver of her lip, her bloodshot eyes pooling with blood, the feeling of her pulse ceasing to exist right beneath my very fingertips. A filthy pest, just like the others. And yet, I look for her.

But Rebecca’s hair is too fine.

Therese’s eyes are just a shade too deep.

Marissa’s wit is just too dry, and they’re erroneous– every single one of them. I’m perplexed to say the least.

It wasn’t a mistake. I do not regret my choice. No, that would imply I’ve faulted, and I’ve never been wrong. Not once in my entire existence. I’m calculated. Cunning flows within in my veins, it’s etched deep into my bones, integrated in my very DNA; I can feel it. I’m logical. I don’t make miscalculations.

 No… I’ve done a service to the world, ridding it of the vermin that walk among us. I should be praised and worshiped in the streets. A God walks among men, and they’re too dense to even understand it.

So why won’t she leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no fucking idea what I'm doing, but here you go!  
> \- Kari


End file.
